


Road Trips Are Dangerous, So Are Feelings

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: Starker Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Starker Week, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: A conference has led to Tony taking Peter with him on a long road trip across the country, but the beginning of their trip seems to promise a lot more than just a possible business deal.First Day of Starker Week Oneshot!





	Road Trips Are Dangerous, So Are Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first of my Starker Week collection. I apologize that this is so short, but it's the shortest of the bunch. Some of these prompts have practically turned to novels, I swear, but I hope people still enjoy this small fluffy oneshot!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read it and celebrate Starker Week with me! Much love!

Tony Stark was a very patient man. Said absolutely no one. Ever. Tony Stark was a lot of things, even had the nickname (well deserved and well earned, he might add) of the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-superhero, but he sure as hell wasn’t patient. “Kid, c’mon, let’s go,” he sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. The kid was going to give him premature wrinkles.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaked softly, rushing up to the elder with his backpack over his shoulder.

Tony only shook his head and gestured for the younger male to get in. “It’s fine, just need to get going.” Peter shyly nodded again, his cheeks a soft red that was beginning to creep up his ears as he set his backpack in the backseat and slid into the passenger’s chair. Tony closed the door once the other was in and rounded the car to the driver’s side, fluidly climbing into his chair and starting the car.

He wasted no time now that Peter was finally in, telling the boy to buckle his seatbelt as he pulled the car out of its parking place. It was quiet for a few minutes: the only sounds the purr of the engine and the bouncing of Peter’s knee slightly moving the car.

“How was school?”

“Can I ask why we’re driving?”

The two had simultaneously spoken, asking their own question. Tony felt the corner of his left eye twitch slightly. He hated being interrupted as much as he hated waiting. “Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled. When Tony cast a quick glance at him out of the corner of his eye, he saw the teen with his head hung, ears now brilliantly red.

“It’s fine. What was your question?” he asked, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel before adjusting his grip.

“I was just wondering why we’re driving… I would have thought we’d take the Quinjet or something…” he muttered, still keeping his head down as his fingers began nervously picking at his jeans.

Tony shrugged before realizing the kid probably couldn’t see him since he seemed very invested in the fraying around a rip in his jeans. “Figured you’d like to see more scenery. Happy said that the flight to Germany was your first time in a plane, that you’d never really left New York or even Queens for that matter. I thought you might enjoy seeing a bit more than just flecks of colors from ten thousand feet up.”

“O-Oh,” came the soft response. Biting his lip, Peter pulled a bit rougher on the rip in his jeans as his nerves continued to grow before he glanced at the man beside him. “Well, thank you for thinking of me,” he said, his shyness keeping his voice soft.

“I always think of you, kid.” And the words were out before Tony’s brain could catch up to his mouth. _What was the point in being a genius when your brain didn’t even protect you from stupid crap like feelings?_ He thought bitterly.

He heard the faintest of hitches as he focused on the road instead of the person beside him. He really didn’t want to do this… “R-Really?” came the even fainter question. And here, we go. Talking about feelings wasn’t something Tony was good at. He didn’t really like expressing himself in words, and he wasn’t particularly all that good at it either. He’s told Peter time and time again that feelings weren’t really easy for him to express, and while the kid may wear his heart on his sleeve and open up about everything to Tony, the older man wasn’t sure he could ever really do the same.

He risked a glance at the young man next to him, and now it was his turn to suck in a breath. Peter was looking up and over at him with those warm, puppy brown eyes that admittedly melted some of the ice around Tony’s heart. He was looking at him with the most hopeful and sincere expression he thought the kid has ever had since their relationship left the realm of just mentor-apprentice and entered whatever it is now.

“Yeah, Peter, I do,” he admitted, feeling a bit of heat rising on his own cheeks. Good God, he was nearly fifty years old and yet here he was blushing about admitting it out loud that he had a soft spot for the boy sitting next to him.

Next thing he knew, soft lips were pressing against the warm skin on his cheekbone, right above his stubble, and his own lips were twitching into a smile. “I think about you too.” It was such a small sentence, and yet Tony could hear the emotions that it contained. When he chanced another glance, the teenager was sitting more upright, a large smile on his face that caused the faintest of crinkles at his eyes, and a rose colored blush still laid over his cheeks. His gaze was focused on his fingers, idly twisting them around each other in a way that appeared painful.

Peter worried his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I love you,” he said in a slight rush, seeming to not want to lose his courage.

“Peter…” he started slightly.

“I… I just wanted to say it… I know that you said you’re not big on feelings, and everything, but I jus-”

“Peter.”

“Please let me finish?” he whispered, and there was an ache, a longing, that wasn’t there before, so Tony kept his mouth shut and let him finish even as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “I know that you don’t like talking about feelings, and I understand, and I’m not pushing anything or asking you to say anything, but I just wanted to say that because I just wanted you to know that… I do love you.”

“FRIDAY, take over,” Tony said, and the robotic voice gave a small reply before taking over the controls of the car. The elder turned in his chair, reaching out to take Peter hands and holding them in his before the kid actually ripped one of his fingers off. “Peter,” he said softly but with a slight firmer tone. “Look at me, kid.”

Peter looked up through his lashes, cheeks a deep shade of burgundy now that he’d actually and openly laid his heart on the line. Tony took a deep breath before stealing his own nerves, looking into the eyes of his younger.. Lover? Well, he figured he’d have to put a name to it now. “I love you too.”

If it wasn’t such a tender and important moment, Tony probably would have laughed outright at the absolute headlight look he got from Peter, and just as a faint chuckle - more nerves than anything really - was about to bubble out of his chest, he found himself a bit preoccupied with a clumsy and excited pair of lips on his own.

He moved one of his hands to gently cup the youth’s cheek, returning the excitement of the kiss with a more calm nature. Peter was clearly trying to get some emotions out, and for once, Tony returned them all with the same vigor and strength.

When they pulled away for air, there was a sparkle in Peter’s eyes that was very familiar, and Tony could feel a sudden heat taking over him. “Friday’s in control, right?” He nodded silently, squeezing the softer hands of his partner as they slipped out of his grasp. “And no one can see in through the windows?” Another nod. “Perfect,” he purred before cupping Tony’s cheeks and kissing him again, pulling him in and towards his own seat.“Show me then,” he whispered against the elder’s lips as he fumbled for the handle on his chair. A giggle left him as his chair suddenly dropped flat, and this time Tony laughed aloud, leaning down and kissing Peter with a new deeper hunger.

Maybe being more open about his feelings wasn’t always a bad thing.


End file.
